pathinfofandomcom-20200214-history
Pathology Resident Wiki
The Pathology Resident Wiki is for all pathology residents. The goal of the wiki is to provide a central location with up-to-date useful information regarding fellowship application, online pathology resources, and everything else that residents would find useful. The wiki will contain a listing of pathology training programs in the USA, as well as a listing of program offerings by subspecialty fellowships. The wiki is a work in progress, and all pathology residents are encouraged to help make this site great by editing or updating information that missing. Adding information to the wiki is as easy as editing a Word document, and anyone can do it! If you see info missing, please feel free to add it. If you see incorrect info, please help out by correcting it. With your help, this wiki can become a comprehensive resource for pathology residents. This wiki is a project of the College of American Pathologists Residents Forum. All information and material posted on this wiki is the responsibility of individual contributors and does not necessarily represent the views of the College of American Pathologists. DISCLAIMER. ARE YOU INTERESTED IN HELPING OUT WITH THIS WIKI? We are looking for pathology residents or fellows with computer skills/interests to help continue to build and admin this wiki. Please contact Jan Glas (jglas@cap.org) if you are interested in joining the CAP Residents Forum Wiki Working Group. It is a great way to get involved and help out, and as a bonus, you can add it to your CV! If you want to help with the wiki but don't know where to start, please see this page for a list of ideas: Goals and Projects. Problems with Too Many Advertisements on the Wiki? The best thing you can do to reduce the ads you see is to create a free wikia account and log in; fewer ads appear for logged-in users. Also, try using Firefox web browser instead of Internet Explorer. After installing Firefox, please install the free add-on, Adblock Plus. Google Chrome also works well. Pathology Residency and Fellowship Directory A comprehensive list/directory of all pathology residency programs and pathology fellowship programs in the USA. How to Get a Fellowship A guide to the (sometimes confusing) pathology fellowship application process. Study Resources / Pathology Board Exam Preparation Pathology study questions, flashcards, board prep book lists, etc. Pathology Meetings and Courses A list of national and local pathology meetings and educational courses. How to Get Involved A list of opportunities for getting involved in organized pathology, etc. External Rotation Opportunities A list of US pathology training programs offering pathology rotations listed by subspecialty. International Rotation Opportunities A list of pathology rotation opportunities outside of the USA. Pathology Links Links to useful pathology websites. CAP Residents Forum Breakout Ideas A place to post, view, discuss, or edit ideas from breakout sessions at the CAP Residents Forum meetings. College of American Pathologists (CAP) This wiki is a project of the College of American Pathologists Residents Forum. Number of Visitors (Hits) Latest activity Category:Browse